Drawings
Introduced from v1.2 and introduced into the game at XP Level 5 is the concept of "Drawings" and "Drawing pieces". Throughtout the wikia a "Drawing piece" is commonly referred to as a "Blueprint" - because that is essentially what the piece looks like when you pick them up, however within the game the word "blueprint" is not actually used. As of v1.2 there are currently two separate categories of Drawings. 1. The Foundation and Wonder of the World category; and 2. The Surf station, Ruins and Water slides category. Will there be future categories or structures requiring Drawings? Unknown but it is a sound concept that added a new level to the game so quite possibly. Fundamentally, instead of just needing to reach a certain XP Level and have $s or €s or Resources to buy structures, there are now structures that also require you to have complete "Drawings" of the structure before you can build it. These Drawings are made up of individual Drawing pieces that you can obtain by various methods as outlined below. Once you have collected one of every piece of a Drawing then that drawing is complete and you can use it along with any other requirements to build that structure. Foundation and Wonder of the World Drawing pieces When you reach XP Level 5 you are presented with Helen & Leonid quests/tasks. See that page for more detailed information on the tasks. Helen directs you to find Foundation Drawing pieces by cleaning your friends islands. Although this task comes up when you reach XP Level 5, you can't actually find any pieces by cleaning until you reach XP Level 7 and can clean 9 of your friends islands a day. The Foundation drawing pieces and the Wonder of the World drawing pieces are found and used in the same way: you must clean 9 of your friends islands within a 24 hour period, and on cleaning the 25th structure you will receive one drawing piece. (The first 3 for the Foundation of the Wonder, and then when the Foundation is built you can clean to find the next 12 drawing pieces for the Wonder itself). You can keep track of how many pieces and how many drawings you have by going to your Warehouse and looking on the fourth Drawing tab. Once you have found 3 x Foundation drawing pieces, in addition to the one piece Helen starts you off with, your 4/4 Foundation pieces shows as 1/1 Drawing "Foundation" in the build menu. After you build the Foundation, the Wonder of the World is then built in a further 4 stages with each stage requiring you to collect 3 more Drawing pieces each. Although you need 12/12 Wonder of the World pieces for a complete 1/1 Drawing "Wonder of the World", you must complete each stage in turn before you can find additional pieces. For example, even if you have found 3/12 pieces but have not yet completed 5 x Hotels, the next stage of construction can not start and so you will not find the 4th piece yet no matter how many days you clean. For these pieces they can not be bought from the Merchant or gifted by donating to the idol. The only alternative way of obtaining these pieces faster is by buying them for €50 each. If you want a complete Wonder of the World immediately when you hit XP Level 5, it will cost you €750. Given what the Wonder gives you when it is complete, there is no point in spending even €1 towards completing it any faster. It encourages you to clean every day, which is a good thing any way - you get lots of $s and XP. Once you have found all 15 of these pieces, no more Drawing pieces of any sort are found by cleaning any more (as if v1.2 - maybe future structures might?) Regular structures but requiring complete Drawings Then there are your regular type structures newly added in v1.2 that are regularly available from the Build menu (7th tab) that you buy, build, collect profit from, repair, everything like normal, except that you need to complete a Drawing of them first. These Drawing pieces can not 'be obtained by cleaning friends islands. These pieces can be obtained by: 1. They are typically obtained by purchasing them from the Merchant's house. They come up occasionally for sale, but so rarely and you need so many that it will take a long time to get a complete set. Unlike the Foundation and Wonder pieces, you can complete multiple whole sets of Drawings of each structure, therefore you can obtain more than one copy of each individual piece. Currently there are three structures requiring Drawings: *The Surf station requires Drawing "Surfing station" - note the drawing name does not exactly match the structure name (Surf vs Surfing). *Drawing "Surfing station" is made up of 6 unique Drawing "Surfing station" pieces. *The Water slides requires Drawing "Waterslide" note the drawing name does not exactly match the structure name, which is quite misleeding as the structure Waterslide does not require a Drawing. Therefore Leonid's Catalog is technically incorrect where it says it offers pieces of drawing required to build a "Waterslide" when it actually gives you "Waterslide" pieces required to build a "Water slides" instead. *Drawing "Waterslide" is made up of 9 unique Drawing "Waterslide" pieces. *The Ruins requires Drawing "Ruins". *Drawing "Ruins" is made up on 9 unique Drawing "Ruins" pieces. Each piece bought from the Merchant's house costs: 20 x shells + 15 x Pearls + 10 x Golden rings. The equivalent "donation" cost of these resources is $20,000 + $150,000 + $250,000 = $420,000 per piece. Therefore each complete Drawing "Surfing station" costs $2,520,000 and each complete Drawing "Ruins" and "Waterslide" each cost $3,780,000. This is before the actual purchase cost of each structure. You can not predict which pieces Leonid will be offering or when, but you can see which piece number he is offering before you spend any resources buying it. 2. Donate to the Idol $5,000,000 or more and you will receive one single random Drawing piece. It could be for any of the three ''regular ''drawing piece structures and it could be a duplicate of a piece you have already obtained. 3. The quickest way to obtain missing pieces and the only way to guarantee you get the pieces you want is to buy them for €20 each. If you wish to complete a structure and you have 2 missing pieces it will cost you €40 to complete the Drawing instantly. If you are missing 9 pieces it will cost you €180. Each of the current regular Drawing pieces structures allows a limit of 3 structures to be built. It is understood that a complete Drawing is required ''per building. ie. If you wish to build 3 x Surf stations, then you need 3 x Drawing "Surfing station"s, meaning you need 3 x every individual piece. '''Note: * To see your individual Drawings or Pieces - go to your Warehouse. Click on the "Drawing" Tab (previously the "Plots" Tab). There you will see your complete or incomplete Drawings being assembled - eg: Foundation Drawing - 3/3. When a Drawing is used and you have no more pieces the Drawing is removed from your Warehouse. * For the Drawings where you can build multiple structures, you will see in the Drawing Tab the number of unique pieces you have collected. So if you have 1 each of piece 1, 2, 3, and 20 copies of piece 4 of the Surf Station, you will see Surfing Station 4/6. But Click on the Drawing to open it and you will see 4 Dark Blue pieces with a large Light Blue number - that is the piece number - 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, or 6. You will also see a smaller yellow number: x1, x2, x20. That is the amount of copies of that same piece you have. x4 means you 4 copies of that piece. * You can only obtain 1 each of the Foundation pieces and Wonder of the World pieces, but although (currently) you can only build 3 copies of each of the Surf station, Ruins and Water slides, you can buy or receive by donation more than 3 copies of each unique piece. So alhough you can not use any more than 3 copies, you could accumulate x20 copies of any one piece. Category:ma dove trovo gli amici e il mio codice